


Conserving Water

by itsametaphorforlife



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Clit Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Getting Clean, Loud Sex, Oral Sex, Season 2, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, abigail estate, hard shower sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsametaphorforlife/pseuds/itsametaphorforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are heading to the showers when you bump into your boyfriend Nick. You both decided that in the apocalypse it's better to conserve water and shower together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conserving Water

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lame summary. Let me know if you like it at all. :)

You and the group had finally made it to the Abigail Estate. You wanted nothing more than some food and good sleep, but you knew you needed a shower more. One of the ladies of the estate offered to show you around and you accepted. You wanted Nick to come with you but he said he needed food or he was going to die. He was dramatic, to say the least, but you knew how Nick could get when he was hungry and decided it was best to let him go. 

After the tour you decided it time for the shower. You grabbed a towel and headed down the large hallway to the bathroom. As you admired how big this place was you bump into Nick, who was exiting the kitchen area. 

“Hey there, beautiful.”Nick said warmly, flashing you his best smile. “Where are you headed this fine evening?” 

You rolled your eyes playfully at your boyfriend. “Nowhere special, just hitting the showers.” 

“Really?” Nick’s eyes lit up. “Well what a coincidence. I’m heading there as well, maybe you can show me where it is?” 

You smiled and took his arm in yours, “Alright, shut up and follow me silly.” You led im down the hallway and soon arrived at the bathroom door. 

“You know,” Nick said standing in front of the door. “I was thinking...that since it’s the apocalypse and all…”

“Nick?” You raised an eyebrow at him. “Where is this going?” 

“Well I was just thinking that it’s irresponsible to waste water on two showers , so why don’t we conserve water and I join you?” 

“Hmm,” you said, opening the bathroom door, “I think you’re onto something here, Nicholas.” You couldn’t remember the last time you and Nick were intimate and decided it was long overdue. 

You tugged Nick’s shirt, pulling him into the bathroom with you and watched as he quickly locked the door behind him. 

You went over to the sizable shower and turned the water on, testing its warmth on the palm of your hand as it trickled down in heavy streams. 

You felt Nick’s arms wrap around your waist from behind. He buried his face into your neck and trailed kisses there while sliding his hands up your curves to grope at your breasts. You moaned slightly into his touch and swayed your hips so you were dancing up against the crotch of his jeans where you could already feel him hardening. 

Nick moaned deeply in the back of his throat and let out a warm sigh against your neck. The warmth of his breath sent prickles down your spine and you arched your back against his chest. You took his hands from your breasts and guided them across your body, sliding them to the base of your swaying hips.

Nick grabs your hips forcefully to stop you, and lightly bites down on your shoulder as he unbuckles your jeans. You suck in a breath as Nick slides his hand over the outside of your underwear, teasing your clit with the tip of his thumb. 

“Mmm (Y/N) I can feel you getting wet already.” Nick murmured against your ear. You tugged up your shirt and Nick let you go. You quickly peeled off your shirt and bra, and shimmed out of everything else. You watched as Nick fumbled with the buttons on his black shirt and decided he wasn’t going fast enough. You quickly went to your knees and unbuckled his belt, slipping down his jeans as an afterthought. You bit your lip as Nick’s cock sprung through his boxers mightily. You brought your hand to his dick, about to stroke it, when you felt Nick’s hand tightly grip your wrist. 

“No.” Nick said, looking you in the eye, turning you on with his sudden dominant approach. He looked down his nose at you and gave you a tiled smile. 

“We’re wasting water, naughty girl.” Nick whispered and tugged your wrist upwards, non-verbally telling you to get to your feet. You obey and Nick presses his lips against yours sending little bolts of lightning across your skin. He grabs your face in his hands and deepens the kiss while guiding you backwards into the shower. 

The hot water slides down your bare body instantly relaxing you. You break the kiss from Nick, the steam from the hot water already surrounding you. Nick closes his eyes for a moment and runs his hands through his hair, the water trickling over his smooth bare body in waves made you bite your lip lustfully. You grab the bar of soap nearest to you. 

“Dirty boy,” You whisper, getting his attention, “Let me clean you.” Nick smiled down at you as you slowly lather his body. He sucked in a short breath as you smoothed the bar over his broad chest and down his stomach to his hips. You saw Nick jerk his hips slightly under your touch, and you had to stop yourself from drooling over his hard cock.   
Nick reached behind you and grabbed the shampoo, pouring a sizable amount into his hand. He massaged the shampoo into your hair slowly, smiling through his own strands of hair which were now falling in front of his face. 

“Trade ya.” Nick said handing you the bottle of shampoo as he took the soap. You only hand time to put shampoo in your hand when Nick had stopped you by circling the soap around your breasts. Your breath hitched as Nick trailed the soap around your breasts and down your sides. You stumbled back slightly against the tiled wall, water coating over your soapy body. Nick got to his knees in front of you and used the rest of the soap to lather your legs and backside. 

Hands now cleaned of soap by the shower water, Nick massaged your inner thighs before parting your legs. Nick looked up at you behind a curtain of stringy damp hair and brought his tongue to you clit. You moaned and leaned fully against the wall, taking this time to massage the shampoo into Nick’s hair as he rolls his tongue over the clit and the lips of your vagina. 

“Nick.” You moan softly as he teases you with his tongue. You groped your own breasts in your hands, the best you could anyways, and pinched your nipples to increase your pleasure. He slipped his hot tongue inside of you, and you hand to stop yourself from clenching your thighs too tightly around his head. He buried his nose against your clit, nudging it as he licked you from the inside. 

“Fuck.” You moaned against him, heat rising in you and you knew you were close. “Nick, if you don’t stop I’m going to cuhhh-” You were cut off by the orgasm that rippled through you. Nick removed his face, and brought his hands to your waist to keep you from sliding down the wall as you reveled in your orgasm. You watched him smile through the shower water at you, he loved the way making you cum.

When he was sure you could stand on your own, Nick got to his feet and drank in some water from the shower head. He gurgled it loudly, making you laugh, pursed his lips and spit it out like he was a fountain statue. You both busted it out laughing and he wrapped his arms around your waist to pull you into a lingering kiss. You felt Nick smile between each kiss and clasped your hands behind his head, stroking the remaining shampoo out with your hands. You pressed your lips against his harder and deepened the kiss, signaling to Nick that you were ready for more. 

Nick removed his hands from your back and pushed you against the slick tiled wall. Without breaking your kiss, you wrapped your legs around Nick’s waist and felt his hands on your thighs for better stability. 

Nick parted the kiss and you both took a deep breath, the water still hot as it flowed over your bodies. “You ready, (Y/N)?” Nick whispered in your ear, nibbling it lightly. 

“God, yes.” You panted. Nick shifted you in his arms and you felt his hard dick against your entrance. He entered you slowly and you both moaned as you clenched around him, taking in his size. 

“Here we go.” Nick said, almost to himself as he began to move within you, thighs clenching as he thrusts deeply. You arched your back the best you could against the wall and dug your nails into his shoulderblades. 

“Harder.” You moaned and Nick obliged, fucking you now against the wall at full force. You could feel him digging his nails into your legs as he fucked you, panting hard. you let out a gasp as you felt the heat rising in you. 

“Cum for me (Y/N). I want this whole house to know your pleasure.” Nick moaned, near the edge himself. You let out short moans as your orgasm built up inside of you. You moaned loudly as you came around Nick, ripples spread throughout your body. Nick came moments after, your pleasure sending him over the edge and you felt him fill you from within. 

Nick closed his eyes and rested his head against your forehead for a moment as you both regained your breath. “I love you.” Nick said, kissing your forehead as he slid out of you. 

“I love you too.” You whispered, kissing his cheek and trying (but failing) to stand on your own. 

Nick laughed at how weak your legs had gotten. “I think it’s time we get you to bed, I can go for some intense cuddling right about now.” 

“Me too.” You said as Nick turned off the water, one arm still around your waist for support. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” Nick asked, smirking. 

“For making getting clean so fun.”

Nick kissed you lightly. “Anytime love. We have to conserve water, after all.”


End file.
